


Yeah I Had To Act Sane

by mockingjaybee



Series: Unleashed [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse of Pwers, Blood, Bloodplay, Dark!Percy, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Triggers, PTSD, Percy's POV, bit of backstory, dark!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a dream about and from his father, wanting to talk about the path he and Jason are going down. Apparently The Big Three were very busy that night, as Jason and Nico had dreams as well. Was this really the right way to go, or should they stop, before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah I Had To Act Sane

**Author's Note:**

> i did this part from Percy's POV, wanting to show how he feels as well, before going into the rest of the story. i know it's a tiny bit short, but, hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> note betaed, i try to catch everything as i post, but if you see anything let me know!

When his boyfriend nearly fried a mortal because they were sitting one what they saw as their spot, Percy felt a chill go up his spine, and he grabbed Jason’s hand, smirking, and said, “Do it again,” and Jason _did_ … oh yeah, Percy was pretty sure he was in love. 

Percy had been telling Jason more of his, well, ideas of new ways to use his powers, Jason never told him they were wrong, or evil, but would say which ones would work or he should maybe try to like this instead of that. He did notice his boyfriend didn’t have any of his own ideas, at least, not at first, however, that changed fairly quickly. Jason would start asking his own questions, and ask to see some of Percy's ideas. Then, after that talk with him, Jason, and Nico, Jason seemed ready to try his own things out. After freezing Percy’s blood, Percy had _plenty_ to work with, seeing as Jason still thought he had the short end of the stick when it came to powers. It wasn't true, Percy would try to tell him, they were so evenly matched it was wonderful, but Jason had worries nonetheless. But, it wasn't just freezing his blood, it was blowing air _inside_ of his veins, and gods, Percy had so many more ideas now. They were ready, he thought, to test them out on the other campers.

That night Percy dreamed of his father, and him begging him not to go down this path, not to give into the darkness, to remember the good things in his life. He does remember them, he truly does, but why can’t he have both? Percy knew what he wanted, he tried to explain to his dad, who in turn explained that the gods would have to step in if he did this. 

“For once?” Was all Percy had to say to his father, who said nothing in return. Percy woke up from his dream, and quickly got out of his bed, got dressed, and headed to the beach. 

Nico was waiting for him. 

“Did you see it? Were you there?” Percy heard this anxiety in hie voice, he didn’t want to admit it, but his talk with his dad, did shake him up a bit. 

Nico nodded, “Yeah, but not in the way you think. My dad told me they were going to talk to you and Jason,” Nico shrugged and picked at the sand a bit. Percy couldn’t believe how much his friend had changed in the last two years, but then again, all of them had changed.

Percy and Annabeth had broken up right before she left to go to New Rome. Percy had left her, though she seemed to know it was coming. Piper had broken up with Jason the week before, saying something about her mom had warned her, things like that. But, Percy knew he wanted Jason, and didn’t hide it, and Jason felt the same. 

They’ve been together ever since, almost two years now.

“What did he mean, the gods will do something about this. It’s not like they ever have before. Jason will still do his priest duties, we won’t be doing anything in their name, what’s the issue?”

“Because, you’re both heroes, and when you do die, you were both destined to be in paradise, but now, you’re making your fathers look bad, I guess. Dad wasn’t completely clear, but that seems to be the jist of it.”

Percy thought about it. Is what they are doing, testing their powers with no limits really that big of a deal? Of course he was going to tell Jason about this, but he wondered, did Jason get the same warning?

The more Percy sat there on the beach, the harder the waves started breaking on the sand, and were getting bigger, stronger, closer, until Percy heard from behind him, “What did the sand do this time?” 

Percy turned to look at his boyfriend, who had an amused grin but looked like he hadn't slept either. Jason dropped down and gave Percy a chaste kiss, and held his hand. “Jupiter isn't pleased.”

Well that settled that. The Big Three had a talk with their children, Nico wasn't even evolved with what Percy and Jason were doing, well, not completely, but holy Hera, this was becoming an issue.

“Who cares what he thinks, it doesn't matter, I _want_ this Percy, I want to keep going. I want more. Please.”

Oh gods the begging. If Nico wasn't here Percy would be all over Jason, Styx was about too anyway, when Nico spoke up, “I agree with Jason. What have the Gods done but fuck our lives up? I may not be doing exactly what you two are, but I'll help, and Will doesn't mind either.” With that, Nico stood up and walked back towards his cabin, the shadows reaching out for him as he walked. 

Percy gave Jason a shark smile and pulled his boyfriend on top of him, kissing him harshly, full.of tongue, nearly sloppy but wasn't. Jason would pull back slightly and attacked Percy’s neck, biting down hard, and sending a small shock along with it, causing the raven haired man to moan wantonly, wrapping his legs around Jason's waist. 

Jason worked his way back to Percy’s lips, while Percy was taking his nails down Jason's back, lifting up his boyfriend’s shirt, and doing it again, but harder, enough to draw blood. Jason groaned and arched his back, while Percy pulled off Jason’s shirt, and pushing his boyfriend off him softly. 

With a twist of his fingers, he started moving the blood from Jason’s back to beside them, in the shape of a heart. Jason moaned sharply, not being able to look away, and Percy was about to drop the blood and start kissing Jason again, when he saw lightning flash through the heart, almost like an arrow. The crack of the thunder caused Percy to look over at Jason, who was grinning impishly. Percy growled and kissed his boyfriend again, biting down hard on the scar on Jason’s lip, causing Jason to smile and gasp. Yeah, maybe they should practice on each other a bit more, if it’s going to end up like this each time. But, soon, they would ready to show the other, and, hopefully, ready for whatever their fathers and the other Gods had for them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! hudos and comments make me squeal in public, legit, i get wierd looks and i'm completely ok with it. :D
> 
> i'll be switching back to Jason's POV for the next part, and most likely then back to Percy's as well. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr /mockingjaybeevicious :)


End file.
